


Being a Captain

by SunnyMelonPan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Badass, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Peter Quill, Kree (Marvel), Near Death, Parent Yondu Udonta, Protectiveness, Skrull(s), Team as Family, Torture, Whump, Yondu Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMelonPan/pseuds/SunnyMelonPan
Summary: The Centaurian laughed and a sharp whistle came from his lips.Some of the Kree hit the ground, dead, and Yondu laughed again.“And I will kill another thousands of you, because no one touches my Terran!”





	Being a Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I asked myself a couple of Times where Yondu got these horrible scars on his right shoulder.  
> (love the half naked Yondu on Contraxia~)

Being a Captain is something between bad and worse.  
You got hundreds of people, and you don’t know if you can trust all of them. Even when you got the right people. A munity is always hard. Yondu can only remember one time when he was still with Stakar. They tried to capture Captain Stakar, but they luckily failed. None of them survived. The other Ravagers killed them.  
But now there was no munity. It was much worse.  
He was sitting on the ground. His right shoulder was seriously injured, blood formed a puddle on the ground next to him. The beloved coat is lacerated .

And for the horror of the Ravager Captain, there was Peter, his youngest crew member in front of him. Standing there in shock with wide open eyes.  
But for his luck the boy didn’t seemed hurt. Just traumatized. Kind looked like he was about to piss himself.

“Yo-u…” Yondu took a deep breath before he talked again. “You.. okay, son?” he asked weakly and coughed up some dark blood.  
Fuck, his lungs hurt so bad.  
Peter screamed in shock and kneeled down to him.  
“Y-yes!” he said.  
The Captain smiled a little bit.  
“Don’t die on me! Ok Yondu! Kraglin and Tullk will be here in any minute!” The Teenage boy said with tears in his eyes.  
But Yondu just smiled. This boy was really his.

The day wasn’t that bad earlier.

“Captain, we got a well-paid job!” Kraglin said while entering the bridge.  
Yondu looked up from some papers. Some exams from Peter. The boy was about to learn some important signs in Kree and other languages. Just in case.  
And the boy did a pretty good job.  
“How much?” he asked.  
“500k.” Kraglin answered and handed the Captain the holopad with the well paid mission.  
It was something about stealing an old family statue from a crypt. 

“And maybe it’s time to school the Terran in some real work. Not just this training stuff. He is good Captain, very good.” Kraglin said.  
The Captain knew his First Mate was right.  
“I will take the job by my own. And I will do this job with Peter. How old is he now?” Yondu asked and looked down at the holopad.  
“fourteen sir.” Kraglin said and smiled a little bit.

Peter is in the canteen with the Ravager Cook. She was a Mobians woman with light orange skin and dark orange long curly hair. Her name was Safira. The Terran liked her very much, also her food. He never though that alien food could be that tasty. And Safira liked the Terran. She always had an open ear for him. Sometimes she spoiled him with the best food.  
Right now he helped the tall woman with the dinner for tomorrow.

The Captain entered the Kitchen. He saw the boy sitting on the table and eating some pudding.  
“You’re spoiling him again Safira.” Yondu said and sighed.  
The Woman looked straight in the Captain eyes.  
“Look at this poor baby. He has nothing on his ribs. You know he needs it!” she said and looked down at the much smaller Centaurian.  
“Ok, you’re right.” The Captain said to calm the woman down.  
“Peter. We will go to your fist mission.”  
“What? Really?!” The boy said happily.  
Safira smiled warmly at the boy.  
“be careful with him, ok?” She said.

Of course Yondu would protect the boy with his life.

A couple of hours later they flew with the Warbird to the location of the statue. It was hidden on a lost planet called Hala.

They landed on a hill next to the destroyed crypt.

“You have to be careful Quill. Even if the planet may be lost, there could be still people in here. Bad people. Make sure your blasters work.” Yondu said and made his way to the building.  
It had something peaceful, even with the smell from burned flesh and heat.  
“I guess our clients are Skrulls.” The Captain said and looked around to make sure it’s safe around here.  
“Skrulls?” Peter asked.  
“Shape shifting creatures, not very trustful. They have a lot of problems.” He explained.  
Peter nodded.

This mission seemed easy. Too easy for Yondu’s taste.  
The Ravager Captain knew something weren’t right here. Maybe it was a trap.  
It was quiet. Not even a noise from an animal.  
They tracked the relict in the main hall of the building. Spilled under some rocks and sand.

“Watch the exit boy. I’m not sure if were all alone here. If you hear something or see someone. Take cover. Don’t do anything stupid.” Yondu said with a stern voice while he pushed the rocks away from the statue.  
“I will.” He answered quietly.

Yondu got the statue. It looked like an old vase. But the symbols on it are Kree.  
Right after the Centaurian put the statue into his knapsack, there was a scream reverberated through the hall and a sharp pain in his right shoulder made its way in his system.  
The Captain fell to his knees and another pain hit his shoulder. But he didn’t scream.

He could feel how his flesh peeled away from his bones and after another hit, a painful crack haled into Yondus ears. Nice, a broken shoulder.  
Blood splattered on the wall next to him and on the ground. His dark purple blood streamed down his shoulder and soaked the rest of his now destroyed coat in it.  
A long whip with iron spiked penetrated his shoulder and a part of his back.

“Udonta.” A too well known voice said. “Finally we found you. The best battle slave of the Kree Empire.”  
“Duar…” Yondu said and grinned his teeth.  
The Centairian got back on his feet and looked straight in the eyes from the much higher and bigger Kree Soldier.  
To his horror he saw one of the other Kree holding the boy by his throat.  
“You fucking coward! Get your hands of my boy!” He screamed.  
“Udonta, you killed thousands of our people!” Duar said and wanted to hit him again with the whip.

The Centaurian laughed and a sharp whistle came from his lips.  
Some of the Kree hit the ground, dead, and Yondu laughed again.  
“And I will kill another thousands of you, because no one touches my Terran!” He screamed with pure anger.  
Yondu touched his injured shoulder and felt the bare bone. Quickly he rushed over to knock the guard down who strangled the boy.

Peter got up from the ground and pulled his blasters from its holder. He shot a couple of them and in a silent moment he heard another lash from the whip in his direction. But the boy felt nothing. In fear he had closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Just to see his Captain in front of him. The Terran saw his back and all the blood which dripped to the ground.  
Yondu protected him.

Duar came closer to Yondu who was coughing up some blood. Still standing in front of the boy.  
“You stubborn bastard.” The Kree said. He was the last one. “You were always weak for other people.”

On his chest was a large wound from left to right and he coughed up more blood.  
“get him, boy.” Yondu said and grinned.  
A shot from Peters blaster hit the Kree and left a hole in his face.  
The Centaurian managed it to stand up. “Peter. Contac Kraglin and Tullk. We need to get out of here.” Yondu said and fell to his knees again.

“Please hang on Yondu!” Peter cried and called Kraglin.  
“Kraglin! Hurry! Yondu is about to bleed out! We need a medic and everything!” The youngest member screamed hysterically.  
“What?” Kraglin asked. “What happened? We’re on the way Pete! How bad is it?”  
Peter begun to sob. “I-I can s-see his bone… on his shoulder. Blood is everywhere and… and he got another hit on his chest! Please hurry!”  
“Calm down! You need to listen to me! Try to stop the bleeding with your hands! We will be there in 10 minutes!” The first Mate said and hung up.

Peter pressed his hands on the large wound on his chest. He was still sobbing and scared.  
“Please don’t die! You’re the closest thing I got to a family!” he said and cried even more.

But Yondu just smiled.  
“Ya know boy. If there is a man who calles himself your father. Don’t trust him. He is a bad guy.” He said weakly and stroke with one hand the hair from his boy.  
“be a good boy.” Are his last words until everything went black.

It took two day to be back on concessions. When he woke up, he was in his quarters.  
Next to him a breathing machine and some other stuff like a VR.  
His whole chest and right shoulder are bandaged up. So the boy managed it to keep him alive.  
To his left he saw a ball of orange blonde hair. Sleeping peacefully with his head on the bed.  
“hey son. You will hurt your back like that.” Yondu said and shacked the boy awake with his good arm.  
Peter yawned.  
“You’re awake!” The Terran said with wide eyes. “Do you want to know what happened?” Peter asked.  
“Not really. I’m here. So it’s okay.” Yondu answered.  
The boy nodded.  
“Y-you scared us all….” Peter said with a quivering lip.  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Kraglin was about to go nuts because of you. He managed everything on the Eclector.”  
“Good. I will be back on my feet in a couple of days. Tell my first unexpected son everything is alright.” The Centaurian said and smiled at Peter.  
“And what am I for you?”  
“My second unexpected son.”  
Yondu smiled. It was the same smile right before he passed out. A proud smile.

On the next day Yondu was back on his feet. More or less. He left his quarters just with his Ravager pants and boots on. His upper body and right arm was covered in bandages and the broken arm hung in a sling.  
It looked kind of awkward but in the same way also badass.  
Kraglin and Peter shouted at him to rest. But he refused to rest. But in every free minute the Captain slept in his chair while his crew had work.  
The Doc said these wounds would leave a scar. But he didn't care. He had already scars on his body. So another one wasn't that bad.  
It wasn’t that easy to kill the Centaurian. He was to stubborn to die.


End file.
